Bad Decisions
by GoldenTigerChild
Summary: Sasuke makes a bad decision when he decides to help out his friend Kiba get a girl. And it gets him into all kinds of trouble that may just destroy his girlfriend and best friend's heart. Is there any way he could fix his mistake and get her back before he has to live forever with his guilt. : SasuTen, KibaHina, NaruSaku, and InoSasu(ick). Enjoy.
1. Bad Decisions 1, Cheating

This is my own writing, but unfortunately it is not my characters. Except my kind waiter, Edwend. Strange name, yes, do I care, no. but yes this popped into my empty head when I was sitting in math class so I wrote this puppy down instead of worrying about my rather irritating and complex homework. Feel special. I hope to update Wedding Planners today too. But I have no promises I have only a few measly hours in which to type this all.

Highland Park Scotch is not mine, but it popped up when I typed expensive scotch into Google. And sadly neither is Starbucks.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the bar, cheering with his colleagues as their team scored the winning goal. He grabbed his jacket and was pulling it on as he was getting ready to leave when Kiba grabbed his shoulder, unreasonably drunk, he was nearly falling off his feet. He whispered in that loud, drunken way into Sasuke's ear,

"Man I need your help," Sasuke shrugged Kiba into a chair and with a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose replied,

"What Kiba."

Slumping in his seat Kiba said, "Hinata is over in the corner booth talking to Ino and Cloud-boy," at this he pouted, "And I need a wingman and Shino is being a dick and is off playing with bugs or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes irritated. "What makes you think that having me there will help you, your drunk off your ass?"

Because Ino is obsessed with you and pineapple head over there thinks you're a creep, and thus making them focus on you so Hinata can focus on yours truly."

"Kiba, your forgetting one very important thing."

"And that would be?"

"I'm going out with the crazy bitch with a shit ton of knives with very big issues with miss blonde bimbo."

"And?" Kiba said looking at Sasuke dumbly. Sasuke face palmed.

"Whatever if I help you for five minutes will you leave me the bloody hell alone?"

"Sure, no problem let's go duck-head." Kiba slipped off the stool and sauntered over to the corner booth, walking like he was sober. While Sasuke glared at the back of his head. Before downing his glass of scotch and following behind Kiba grudgingly to the table where Shikamaru sat brooding while Ino talked in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

Kiba plopped into the seat next to the shy Hyuga girl and struck up a conversation and soon had her laughing at his humorous antics. Sasuke had sat on the other side of Shikamaru, praying Ino would stay where she was on the opposite side of Shikamaru. This plea was trampled and denied when Ino shuffled over Shikamaru's lap, causing him to give a slight grunt before squeezing her way in-between the two men. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed before he gave his epic, "What a drag," and scooted into the space where Ino had been sitting previously, listening in to the conversation between Kiba and Hinata that had sent the blue eyed girl into yet another fit of giggles.

When a waiter passed by Sasuke caught his arm and with a pleading look and slipping a fifty into the man's hand said, "A bottle of Scotch, please," gesturing with his eyes to the irritating blonde who was right then plastering herself onto his other arm pressing her breasts against his bicep. The man nodded and smiled at him in pity before going behind the bar. He returned a few moments later with a shot glass and a full bottle of Highland Park scotch. He set them both upon the table before with one last pitying glace at the poor dark haired male, went about his duties.

"Sasuke," Ino pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, "Why have you been ignoring me tonight?" Sauske unscrewed the lid to the bottle and poured himself a generous amount into his glass, before picking it up and downing it in one gulp before turning to Ino and saying,

"Because I find you irritating," Ino laid her head upon his shoulder and spoke again,

"Why do you still date that crazy bitch of yours, she's not nearly as pretty as half the girls in this place including me and we all give you this inviting glances yet you just give us all that cold stare of yours." Sasuke glared down at Ino, rage coming up his throat and just as he was about to start spewing fire, Kiba looked up at him with a pleading glance.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and Hinata and the long-haired girl was firmly snuggled up against his shoulder while Shikamaru and Kiba bantered back and forth, Kiba saying absolute nonsense why Shikamaru attempted to help nurture his nearly nonexistent mind. Taking a deep breath and drinking another glass of scotch felt the alcohol go to his brain, relaxing his muscles, he gritted his teeth and turned to Ino and asked if she cared to play a game of darts. To which she readily agreed.

As he walked toward the bar with the bottle of scotch in one hand he asked the bartender for darts. Once he had them firmly in his grasp, he walked toward the board and inserted four quarters to start the machine up. Standing back after pressing two player he went to the throwing line and quickly snapped his wrist three times nailing two bull's eye and a triple twenty(so for those of you who do not know bull's eye is 50 and triple twenty is 60).

Ino retrieved them and giggling took her stance, she threw them and they barely landed inside the two point line. She put her hand in front of her face and frowned before getting the darts and returning them to Sasuke, whom shot another set of triple twenty's. Ino frowned and said,

"Why is it you can hit the good places but I can only hit the little numbers?"

"Because I actually know how to throw a dart." Ino bit her lip a little before her eyes lit up and she asked him,

"Well can you teach me?" Sasuke groaned and drank straight from the bottle this time before he stood beside Ino and showed her how to aim down the dart and snap the wrist to get it there. Ino tried but failed, saying, "I still can't get it." Her blonde hair loosened from its high ponytail. Sasuke with a growl stood behind her and took her arm unknowingly drawing her towards his chest and almost into his arms.

He took her hand and positioned her fingers and then using her hand snapped her wrist hitting the target dead center. When Sasuke had snapped her wrist, Ino had purposely brushed her ass into his crotch, making him take a sharp breath.

"Can you show me again, Sasuke?" Ino asked her voice breathless. Sasuke swallowed and repeated his previous action. As did Ino. To his defense, Sasuke had consumed roughly over half the large bottle of scotch by then so his thoughts were not all that clear when he groaned and brought his face close to Ino's neck, inhaling her scent. Ino turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers in his hair and kissed him. Bumping her pelvis with his, causing a growl to escape the now feral man.

She walked backward with him to a wall. Kiba had seen none of this so engrossed was he with what he was doing. Kiba's hand now resided on Hinata's thigh. Sasuke growled against Ino's lips again and she hooked her leg and his hip and grinded against him, letting out a soft and sexual moan. Sasuke grinded back, his dick was getting hard and his mind was so muddled by alcohol he could no longer sense his own disgust for what he was doing. After a few moments of this, Ino bit his lip and pulled away, whispering in his ear,

"Do you know a place where we can continue this a little more privately?" adding another thrust of her hips for emphasis. He nodded and taking her hand led her out of the bar. Kiba looked up at the sound of the bar door closing and looked around and was about to get up to look for his wingman when Hinata's cheeks glowed bright red and she leaned upward and kissed him, which caused Kiba to lose his whole sense of thought.

(Change of POV)

Tenten sat with her head on her desk looking at the clock, waiting for the last hour of her shift to float by. She raised her head when her boss and best friend walked through the door of his office and smiled at her. She waved and he came over to her desk.

"I'm ordering Chinese food, do you want anything?" Neji asked her.

Looking at the clock and feeling her stomach roll in its protest against her thoughts of refusal; she smiled at him and said, "I'd love some." He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and gestured with his hand as a signal for her to tell him what she wanted. "I'll just get some orange chicken and stir-fry." She said when she got her eyes to focus from their drowsy stage. It was almost two in the morning.

He chuckled and said into the phone he was holding her order before saying a curt thank you and hanging up. Tenten laid her head back on her desk and groaned. "Why do you always have me work this shift? You know I love sleep yet you continuously insist on having me work this late." Neji shook his head and said,

"Because sleepy or not you still do your job." She opened one eye than two then sat up, and gestured to herself and her tidy desk and dim screened computer.

"This is working?" which caused the normally hard-assed Hyuga man to laugh. "When is the food going to get here?" She mumbled, "I haven't eaten since noon. Neji rolled his eyes,

"In about ten minutes."

"Good." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Neji had moved to the couch that was on the other side of Tenten's desk and covered his eyes with one arm, his long hair, though tied back nearly reaching the floor. Looking at him Tenten thought that's a good idea and after shoving his feet from one end sat down at one end of the extremely plushy couch and leaned back and sighed in contentment. Neji uncovered his eyes and put his legs across her lap before covering them again. They stayed this way until they heard a buzzer, and a obviously pubescent voice say, "This is the delivery from the Happy Panda Chinese Buffet."

Neji stood and stretched before pressing the button and replying, "Bring it on up there's an elevator to your right go the fifth floor." Before he sat back down ad poked Tenten's cheek, "Food's here." To which she quickly rose from her half slumber. When the young man reached their floor, Neji met him there handed him a twenty and said keep the change before sending him back down and out. Tenten sat, with a drool filled mouth and when he handed her food, she quickly broke apart the pair of chopsticks opened the box and dug in. Neji smiled and went about opening his own meal in a much less rapid pace before he too broke apart his chopsticks and set about eating, While they ate they talked about their lives, and Tenten questioned the rich, yet still unattached Hyuga about his love life that was incredibly dull.

"You work too much," she told him, to which he chuckled and thought privately "I agree," but actually said,

"It comes with being a successful business man." They continued on this topic for the remainder of their meal. And by the two friends had finished their inconsistent, friendly bantering, the clock read two o five. Seeing this Tenten jumped up tossing her now empty food box into her trash before pulling on her coat and saying,

"Crap, I've got to get home, Sasuke is probably gonna be waiting for me." Neji's eyes flickered a little at this but he quickly hid his displeasure with a smile and gave Tenten a hug before she ran down the stairs to which he called, "The elevator's easier!" and she shouted back over her shoulder,

"But the stairs are faster." Neji smiled and went back into his office with his half full box of kung-pow chicken.

(Change of POV)- warning this is where the rating kicks in….

The bedpost banged against the wall, Sasuke was incredibly drunk, and thanks to this he was now in a very awkward situation. He held a naked Ino in his lap her bare thighs wrapped around his hips as he pumped himself into her. She was moaning like a wanton whore and had her large breasts pressed against Sasuke's, where he had a her nipple in his mouth. The clock hit 2:15 a.m.

(Change of POV)

Tenten unlocked her front door and sighed. Throwing her purse and coat on the couch she went into the kitchen and opened her fridge. Bending down she grabbed a bottle of Starbucks vanilla coffee. Cracking it open she nearly split it down her front when she heard a bang. She rolled her eyes. Naruto and Sakura were her neighbors and newlyweds besides so it was common to hear them getting it on round this time in the night.

She walked down the hall continuing to drink her coffee. She jumped when heard the band again along with a muffled feminine moan. She looked at the wall confused. The other apartment was on the other side of the kitchen. Shaking her head she walked to her bedroom and placed her hand on the doorknob. When she heard another loud bang, even closer this time. She felt dread as she bent down and pressed her ear to the door not quite willing or brave enough at that time to open the it. and she heard a woman scream,

"SASUKE!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a fire lighting in her eyes and as she opened the door. She dropped her coffee, the glass shattering on the wooden floor and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes screaming with distraught. The couple on the bed looked at her in shock. Sasuke's eyes cleared with horror. While Ino wore a grin of triumph and thrust her hips which caused Sasuke to gasp.

Tenten turned and nearly ran from the room as Sasuke threw Ino from his lap and searched for his boxers. Tenten returned with a shotgun her tears of pain and rage streaming like a river from her eyes as she took aim at them and said in a deadly calm voice,

"Get out." And when Ino looked at her in anger while Sasuke did with relief as he began to sober as they both made no move to leave, Tenten cocked the gun and screamed, "Both of you get the fuck out of my house!" her voice cracked. Ino finally realizing the danger she was in began to gather her clothes throwing them on as she found them knowing her childhood friend could and would easy be able to hit her from that range.

Sasuke looked at her and as come toward her wearing his boxers, when she screamed again taking aim at the Uchiha's head, "You too, you fucking asshole! Get your cheating ass out of here, you motherfucker!" Sasuke opened his mouth and raised his hands,

"Tenten please let me explain."

"Explain what Sasuke that you didn't mean to sleep with my worst enemy? No, I'm not listening to some cock and bull story; get out of this house before I shoot you in the head."

Sasuke again tried to come near her, and she shot the wall behind his head, "Next time I'll actually do it Sasuke, just go." With this said Tenten left the room as Ino scurried from the room and out the door. Tenten went into the bathroom and locked the door sliding down it until her butt hit the floor and put her arms on her knees and placed her head on top and cried.

* * *

Welp, this seems like it'd make a good story to me? How about all of you reading it? I'm sorry, *cough cough* not *cough cough* about all the Ino bashing. Hope you enjoyed. Continue to R+R.


	2. Bad Decisions 2, Leaving

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and I don't really care for this one either since it's pretty much just a filler. But thank you all for all the reviews, favorites and followers that started with the first chapter of this. :) It really makes a author smile when they see people enjoy their work. i have the next chapter in the works and it should be ready and hot off the press by next week Saturday unless some graduation party pops up that I have to go to. Anyway thank you to you all and as always enjoy and R&amp;R.

* * *

Tenten stared at the floor her tears dried on her cheeks as she listened to the front door slam shut as Ino left the apartment. She stayed in her same position as she listened to the ruffling of Sasuke packing a bag. She stood and went to the shower, put in the tub plug and threw in some of the lavender scented bath beads she used for emergencies before she turned on the hot water. She went to the cabinet above the sink and took out a towel and placed it on the toilet that was close to the shower. Before she stripped down and stepped inside the frothy slightly purple suds and lay down in the tub and sunk in until everything but her eyes and nose were covered letting the stream coming from the shower-head wash the tears from her face and listened underwater to the sound of water hitting water.

POV switch

Sasuke looked at the bathroom door after Ino left and went over to it and placed his hand on the handle but did not try to turn it. He looked down at his hand and sighed knowing that if he went in there the likelihood of him getting his balls blown off were significantly higher than 99%. He took his hand of the knob and walked into the bedroom he had shared with Tenten and looked at the mussed up bed. He stripped it down and went to the linen closet and got new sheets and a duffel bag before returning to the room and remaking the bed.

After this was done he went to his closet and retrieved at least a week's worth of clothes and brought them back to the duffel and placing them inside, he heard the shower turn on. He looked at the wall separating the bathroom from the bedroom and gave serious thought as to whether he could pick the lock and get a chance to talk to her or if not that get his hygienic essentials.

He looked at his duffel and shook his head before he hoisted it over his shoulder, grabbed his wallet and keys from the nightstand and slipped them in his pocket along with his cell. He walked past the bathroom door and paused again beside it looking at the area through the wall where he knew Tenten to be before he continued walking to the front door slipped on his shoes and jacket and slipped out the front door making sure to shut the door hard enough to let Tenten know that he had left. Because even though he knew that she was upset with him, he also knew she wouldn't leave the bathroom until she was sure he was gone. Sasuke walked down the steps and went out the door but not before glancing over his shoulder and watching to see if Tenten would open it and watch him go. But knowing that she wouldn't. Before opening the front door to the building and walking out.

* * *

Well, I said it was short? Please R&amp;R. Thank you.


	3. Bad Decisions 3, Getting Over

Sorry this took so long here you go! please R&amp;R!

* * *

Tenten looked at the clock, 5:45 A.M. She'd been at the office all night… again. She looked at Neji's office, lights were out, she'd outlasted even the hard-ass himself. Or at least she thought she had until he walked out of the elevator with a ding and a bag of food and two coffees one of which he kept and the other he set on her desk in front of her, before taking a seat in front of her in the armchair.

"Ten what's up, not that I'm complaining, but you've been at the office til at least 4 every night for the past two weeks." Tenten took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes in bliss as the much needed caffeine flooded through her brain and sent her neurons firing again. She looked at Neji contemplating her response. She took another sip of coffee before setting the cup down and templing her fingers in front of her,

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, actually I would like to know," Neji crossed his legs over the knee and rested his hands atop his lap, going into therapist mode.

"Well," Tenten took another drink of coffee before continuing, "Two weeks ago, I walked into my fucking apartment and found Sasuke…" she put her face in her hands, and trailed off, her eyes burning in fury before she looked at Neji again.

"What about Sasuke, Ten?" Neji moved his hands from his lap and propped his head on a hand as he leaned back in the armchair. Resting his elbow on the arm.

Tenten swallowed, "I walked into our goddamn bedroom after I get home from work and find him busy at work, screwing fucking Ino Yamanaka. Fucking Ino Yamanaka from high school, in our goddamn bed." Neji's eyebrows shot up. Tenten looked at him and smiled that sarcastic smile women give when they are pretending their okay when they've been hurt by a man, before she burst into tears. Neji stood and come around her desk and opened his arms to her, and which into she willingly fled. She buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed.

"The fucking bastard," Neji muttered, bringing a hand to the back of Tenten's head and placing his other arm around her lower back to hold her close to him. Tenten pulled away and walked towards Neji's office and his couch saying along the way,

"Not only did he decide to cheat, he did it with the worst possible person" she sat down and covered her face with one arm hiding her swollen eyes and tearstained cheek, Neji sat beside her, and she changed position and laid her head on his lap. He took her hair out of its high tight bun and used his fingers to brush her hair. Neji just sat in silence, just kept stroking her hair and slowly Tenten calmed down and opened her eyes and adjusted her head to make Neji's task easier, before she looked up at Neji and gave him a real smile. "What good deed did I do to get to have you in my life? Thanks Neji, I really needed to get that out of my system." Neji smiled back down at her.

'So I could tell, but why haven't you talked with Sakura about this? Why keep it bottled up and let it curdle your stomach?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot, "You forget that Sakura is pregnant and hormonal. Plus I don't need my best friend for going to jail for killing the skank. Plus I'm not going to give Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing he really got to me." She pouted.

Neji knew her to well for that, "So your trying to tell me didn't pull a shotgun on their asses and scream at them both to get out? Who do you take me for?" Tenten grumbled affirming Neji's guess.

"Plus getting Sakura involved would mean ruining her baby-glow. She just got out of the morning sickness faze and I want her and Naruto to be able to enjoy it." Neji nodded in understanding before saying,

"is this the first time he ever cheated? Cause if he's done it before and you've just been putting up with it I'll place the call to Sakura myself."

"No, no,no I'm sure it's the first time, at least I think, no hope, that it is. And if it wasn't I'm going to feel like an even bigger fool for spending so much of my life with the dumb bastard for as long as I have. It's demeaning and humiliating that he would cheat on me with that… that… Pig!" At this Tenten gave an unlady-like snort and crossed her arms which caused Neji to chuckle under his breath and Tenten to give him a glare in return which was hard to do when you're looking up at someone.

"Well, if you're back on the market, why haven't you been trying to catch someone new?" At this Tenten looked at him like he was daft.

"Neji, I've been off the market for years. And I haven't the slightest idea how to hop back on that roller coaster ride and connect with someone new, and honestly I'm not interested really about looking too hard. It'd be nice to sit back, put my feet up, eat some 'Ben and Jerry' fudge ice-cream and watch whatever I want on tv." Neji laughed.

"Tenten I've known you for a long time and you'd be horrified if someone put their feet on their furniture, your own included. And you've always been a Haagen-Dazs fan not a 'Ben and Jerry' one." Tenten stuck her tongue out at him impishly. "You know what Ten, how about this, Hinata is holding a party of sorts at the Hyuga mansion Friday night and she's demanding I make an appearance. And since I have no desire to be hit on by every horny, desperate female looking for a rich new boytoy, why don't you come as my date of sorts?"

Tenten smirked at him, "Neji Hyuga, did you just ask your business partner to be your date? Hoe scandalous of you, it's just not fair for me to steal you away from all those poor single women, the only chance where they can be graced with your wondrous presence. Oh I don't know" She giggled. Neji gave her the 'really' look. At which she burst out laughing and punched him in the stomach. At which he grunted. "Fine, I'll go with you, if only to make sure you come out of there all in one piece." Neji shook his head smiling before he stood, dislodging Tenten's head from her comfortably spot at which she glared at him for. Neji offered her a hand which she took and he helped her to stand. "Alright since out breakfast is now probably as cold and hard as rocks by now, let's go across the street to Temari's Café and get some donuts and fresh coffee." Tenten batted her eyes at him teasingly and jokingly,

"Oh Neji, you're such a gentleman, how could a girl ever resist an offer like that?" Tenten teased as she walked towards the stairs with Neji by her side.

~P.O.V. change~

Kiba stared in shock at the sight before him. Tenten and Neji sitting at a table in Temari's Café laughing as Neji paid the bill at 7:30 A.M. As they stood and left the building and walked towards Neji's 1973 Camaro, and when they reached the passenger's side door Neji opened it for her and she kissed him on the cheek before stepping inside. Neji walked around with a smile and got in the driver's side and the two went off in the direction of Tenten's apartment. Kiba pulled out his cell and dialed,

"Kiba? What the fuck do you want; it's 7:30 in the morning."

"I just saw Tenten climb into Neji's car and saw them drive off in the direction of her place."

"Yeah, so? He's given her rides home before," Sasuke said groggily.

"Does she normally give him kiss him too?" Kiba asked.

"Where are you?" Sasuke hissed into the phone.

"Outside Temari's on 22nd and Oakland." Kiba said.

"I'll be there in twenty," Sasuke growled.

"Hey dude, what's going on with you and Ten, you guys get in a…." Kiba was talking into a dial tone. Kiba stared at his phone and muttered, "What the hell is going on."


	4. Bad Decisions 4, Finding Out

Oh my god. Thank you to all you wonderful people out there who've read what's here for this ficton! Your comments bring smiles and butterflies of joy to me and turn me into a giggling and cheery manic(not normal!) I've been trying to put this chapter together for over a month but I just kept getting flustered with it and deleting the whole thing, for which I apologize, thank you to my two guest people for my first two comments on this thing back in march and miakasango for her two reviews(I hope my haphazard updating schedule hasn't thrown you off this story. :(] and reider, and thank you to whom I shall call NAA(Nameless-Anonymous-Author, sorry your name is long!) for your enthusiastic reviews, they made me grin like a toddler with Starburst. :) so thank you everyone here is the chapter with which you all have had to wait a far too long of time for: IT"S CHP. 4 OF BAD DECISIONS! And ahh... sorry for the cliffy last chapter...

* * *

Sasuke sat up straight in his bed when he heard Kiba's unexpected question, _"Has she kissed him before too?"_ He clenched his jaw and rumbled about his closet and pulled out a minimally stained black shirt and a pair of blue jeans that he had wore the day before.

Sasuke went into the bathroom and ran his hands through his hair and brushed his teeth in a rush. Before he went out the door with his keys in his teeth.

(P.O.V change)

Kiba sat at a booth picking out the chips of the chocolate chip muffin he had bought maybe 15 minutes ago when Sasuke came in: his hair obviously brushed with his fingers and his clothes rumpled. He sat in the booth and placed his hands in front of him and met Kiba's brown eyes with his own black ones. Kiba didn't hold his gaze for long and sat in silence eating his now chip-less muffin after he had broken it in two and given half o it to Akamaru. Before he started to speak,

"I take it you want to know what I saw?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips before he opened his mouth to speak,

"What gave you that idea." His sarcastic tone made it obvious that he was in no mood to try and pry from Kiba the information that Kiba was withholding from him. Kiba met Sasuke's eyes and flinched and looked down at Akumaru before he looked back at Sasuke,

"What happened with you and Ten?" Sasuke looked away hiding his embarrassment from the very observant Inuzuka.

"When I got Ino off your back that night I ended up getting way to smashed and ended up bringing her home... and then Ten got home from work and walked in on us... Does that give you some idea to the answer to your question?" Kiba's eyes went wide,

"Man when I asked you to help a brother out I didn't mean you had to sleep with the annoying broad?!"

Sasuke met Kiba's gaze sharply, "You don't think I didn't know that?! I drank so much trying to block her out that that I drank enough to let her in!" Kiba shook his head,

"Dude, you should know better than that, I mean come on you're no lightweight."

Sasuke put his head into his hand and sighed and repeated, "I know. And that was two weeks ago and Ten hasn't tried to talk to me once, I've called her but just got dial tone, I think she might have changed her number and I've also stopped by the apartment five times at different hours of the day and got no answer with no sign of life whatsoever."

Kiba shook his head, " Dude, if you want her back you better start trying a little harder and work your ass off trying to get her to talk to you, cause those two were still in their office clothes, so they had to have been together the whole night into the late morning, Hyuga must be making his move and soon. You know he's had a kind of thing for her since college but never acted on it because of the relationship the two of you have. And now that your out of the picture he could swoop in and be her night in shining armor and she being the loyal little hellion she is wouldn't leave him for you even if you begged."

Sasuke looked stunned, "And she's with him right now isn't she after spending two weeks of time together almost the entire day... she's known him longer than she's even known me so if he tries to make a move at her place... SHIT! You said she had kissed him on the cheek right?" Kiba nodded.

Sasuke stood up before the waitress had even been able to walk over, "I need to go, now."

"Good luck man, hope you aren't too late." Kiba shook his head as Sasuke walked rapidly out the door his loose shirt billowing out behind him, he looked down at his canine companion, "I'm glad you at least know how to be a good wingman."

"Aarfff!" Which could be taken as, "_You and me both friend, you and me both."_

(P.O.V. change)

Tenten smiled at Neji and laughed as he took her down a paved country road at 80 mph, throwing her head back as the natural effect of going fast in a vehicle provoked adrenaline and got her blood pumping. Neji glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled at her before he turned onto the road to bring them back into the city. They chatted for a while about mundane things before they pulled up to Tenten's street, Tenten moved to give Neji another kiss on the cheek and Neji turned his head at the worst/or best possible moment and they brushed lips.

Tenten pulled away, a blush staining her cheeks slightly as she murmured a quiet "Goodbye" and went to exit the car and as she went to open the handle Neji caught her wrist and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Tenten tentatively allowed herself to be kissed by a Neji a completely foreign feeling as she wrapped her arms around his neck as their mouths danced around the other's. Eventually Neji released a cheek that he didn't know he'd been holding and they broke apart for air, he rested his cheek against the column of her throat for a minute before pulling back and smiling at her flushed face. "Have a good rest of your day Ten, I'll see you tonight right?"

She stayed quiet, blushing, Neji laughed, "At work!"

Tenten smiled at her embarrassment, "Yes, see you tonight."

She climbed out of the driver's side door and walked to the sidewalk and waved as he drove away, only to after Neji had turned the corner to be turned around. Sasuke pressed her to the wall with his eyes blazing in fury, "What. Was. That."

* * *

Yes I know anouther cliffy ahhh! But I must for otherwise you won't get this til after the weekend. Thank you kind people for reading (and reviewing) :) thank you.


	5. Bad Decisions 5, An Unexpected Trip

Chp. 5 Bad Decisions

AN: Before you have to say it I will, I am terrible for making you wait this long, and I will make no excuses. And I will now attempt to put up a new chapter every month at least. No exceptions, it is the least I can do after making you wait nearly half a year for an update (inexcusable). I thank each and every one of you who has commented on this story and waited patiently (or not, I don't blame you) for this. So here it is, "chapter 5" of _Bad Decisions_

From the last chapter,

_She climbed out of the driver's side door and walked to the sidewalk and waved as he drove away, only to after Neji had turned the corner to be turned around. Sasuke pressed her to the wall with his eyes blazing in fury, "What. Was. That."_

* * *

Tenten paled, than color rushed into her cheeks only moments later,

"You're the one asking me what 'that' was? I don't know Sasuke what where you doing only a few weeks ago on our bed with that slut!?" Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when a feminine voice said,

"Am I interrupting something?" Tenten turned her head and looked over Sasuke's arm that still had her pinned to the wall, only to duck her head underneath it and run to the pink haired kunoichi standing with a bag of groceries in hand and a slightly protruding stomach,

"No, you're not, here let me help you with that." Tenten reached out and took the bag from Sakura, keeping her back to Sasuke, who was scowling at her. Sakura raised her shaped, pink brow and began to walk towards the door, a question in her eyes as she looked up slightly at her brunette friend. But Tenten's returned grimace made her nod and she followed the brunette into the building, she looked at Sasuke with her head cocked at an angle for a moment when he didn't follow but she shrugged and continued up the stairs. When she reached the top stair she saw Tenten with her head on her knees and tears running down her cheeks, the bag of groceries sitting beside her. Sakura's eyes widened in alarm and she immediately came to her best friend's side sitting on her knees and wrapping her arms around Tenten's neck in a hug.

"What the hell is going on Ten?" Tenten just sobbed into her shoulder, "Did you and Sasuke get into a fight or something?" Tenten shook her head and pulled away after a few minutes and rubbed her eyes she wrapped her arms around her knees and muttered something into her jeans. "What was that?" Tenten mumbled something at a slighter larger volume, "I still didn't hear you Ten?" Tenten sat up her eyes red from crying and said in a cracking voice,

"Sasuke cheated on me alright! I caught him in OUR bed with that stupid Pig!" Tenten's eyes teared up again and she buried her face in her hands as she attempted to hide her face. Some would have found it amusing as Sakura's face shifted through the many shades of red on the color spectrum, before she asked calmly, "Ino Pig?" Tenten nodded her head still not looking up, that is until she heard footsteps going rapidly down the stairs, she stood up in alarm, watching in a stunned silence as Sakura tore her way down the stairs and back to the door,

"Sakura, NO! Just leave it be!" Tenten yelled as she too began a quick descent down the stairs, she did not make it down before Sakura flew out the door screaming.

* * *

Sasuke growled low in his throat as he watched the door close behind the two woman, he could tell from the lack of disgust on Sakura's face that Tenten hadn't told her about his misdeed. He stared at the door and seriously thought about following them up. He sighed and stared at the door for a while, that is until it flew open and hit the wall (she broke the door stop!) and out flew Sakura air blowing out of her nose like a bull when it sees red looking around with murder in her eyes, Sasuke muttered to himself, "Shit." That was all he got out before Sakura caught sight of him and stormed over to him and punched him in the nose, he cried out putting his hand up to his face as his nose began to gush blood, it was only a moment after that when Tenten came tearing out of the door, her eyes swollen from crying. Tenten rushed over and tried to pull Sakura away, but the pink haired woman stood her ground as she screeched like a harpy at Sasuke,

"What on this green earth made you want to sleep with Ino you cheating bastard!"

Sasuke spit out the blood that had run into his mouth and tilted his head up and held his nose as he replied in a slight nasal tone, "I was drunk, damnit Sakura did you have to hit me THAT hard? Or is it the hormones?"

Sakura snorted and drew her arm back for another punch when Tenten grabbed her arm and clutched it to her chest to keep Sakura from shaking her off and hitting Sasuke again anyway.

"What kind of excuse was that to sleep with the dumb bitch!? And you don't normally drink so what made it okay this time?" Sakura flipped her arm in such a way that it slipped out of Tenten's grip and managed to punch Sasuke again, this time in the mouth (although not as hard, he saw that one coming kinda) and Sasuke was knocked back on his ass. Although instead of standing he just laid on the ground and groaned,

"Damnit Sakura! You could have given me a concussion! I need to the hospital." He spit blood out of his mouth again and rubbed his hand around his nose flinching when it touched the swollen cartridge, "Yeah, my nose is busted, fuck." Sasuke climbed to his feet and swayed nearly falling to the ground… that is until Tenten caught him with a grunt and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and supported his weight.

"Sakura he's right, he needs to see a medic." Before Sakura could protest with the fact that she was a medic, Tenten raised a finger on her free hand, "You're the one who hit him, so I'm pretty sure your chakra wouldn't be too cooperative on this one." Sakura's mouth which had hung open in the beginnings of a rebuttal snapped close. With a harsh nod she muttered,

"I'll pull my car around… after I go put my groceries in the house…" (the thoughts of her expensive coffee ice cream melting on the floor filled her mind), and Sakura went to the door and closed it behind her and rushed upstairs, the door creaked back open… the hinge was busted…

Tenten sighed and began to stumble along with Sasuke holding his still bleeding nose towards her own car, she helped him into the passenger's side door, knowing that she had to get him to the hospital before she passed out from the loss of adrenaline(she'd also been up all night) and before her concern for Sasuke's well-fair fell out the window, and she would punch him herself, no matter how much she detested using her bare hands for things (knives and guns were more her thing). Putting the key in the ignition after handing Sasuke a bundle of napkins to keep his blood from dripping all over her interior, she just had pulled away from the curb when Sakura came grumbling back down the stairs (she's not too pregnant, more like done with the morning sickness stage but not showing much more than a bump). Sakura sighed heavily as she watched Tenten pull out from the intersection in the direction of the hospital. Knowing this was probably not going to go to well.

* * *

AN: Yes, I'm sorry Kiba didn't make an appearance with this one but you'll defiantly see him next chapter. :) hope it was worth the wait! Please let me know if you're still out there and reading this hunk of junk! Thanks

-G.T.C.


	6. Bad Decisions 6, Trying

AN: Hey everyone, I know this is a day late but better a day than a week, or month, it turns out I wasn't home this weekend which is why this is late getting in. But first I want to say thank yu to all the people who left those wonderful reviews for me last chapter. I wanted to do a flashback chapter but that's going to require more thought than I have time for to get this chapter in on time. So instead I wrote up this chapter. I hope you enjoy, it's quite the awkward car ride… lol.

* * *

_Tenten sighed and began to stumble along with Sasuke holding his still bleeding nose towards her own car, she helped him into the passenger's side door, knowing that she had to get him to the hospital before she passed out from the loss of adrenaline(she'd also been up all night) and before her concern for Sasuke's welfare fell out the window, and she would punch him herself, no matter how much she detested using her bare hands for things (knives and guns were more her thing). Putting the key in the ignition after handing Sasuke a bundle of napkins to keep his blood from dripping all over her interior, she just had pulled away from the curb when Sakura came grumbling back down the stairs (she's not too pregnant, more like done with the morning sickness stage but not showing much more than a bump). Sakura sighed heavily as she watched Tenten pull out from the intersection in the direction of the hospital. Knowing this was probably not going to go to well._

Tenten stared at the road purposely not looking at the man sitting in her passenger seat with his head tilted back holding his nose. He was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. His raven hair had fallen out of his eyes and his dark irises were locked on the brunette sitting only a few feet away from him with a hard frown set across her features. Her eyes flicked towards him for only a moment before they went back to the road.

"Stop staring at me, Sasuke. I'm dropping you off at the hospital and then I'm leaving." Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as they came to a stop light where a line of cars were idling, Tenten craned her neck to look ahead of the lines of cars and to her dread, there was a three car pile-up in the intersection. She hit her head gently against the wheel, "Fuck." They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes or so in complete silence.

"Ten, why won't you talk to me." Sasuke's voice was slightly nasal. He took the bit of cloth away from his face to check the bleeding. He tilted his head forward and checked his upper lip with his fingers and when they came back without any fresh blood he turned to look at Tenten and smiled.

"I think you know why I won't talk to you Sasuke. Finding you between Ino's legs pretty much killed anything I felt for you."

"Ten, it was a mistake and I think you know that. You know I detest the woman myself." At this Tenten barked out a cruel laugh,

"Yeah, you really must hate her Sasuke, I mean letting her ride you and all definitely gave evidence to that." The venom in her voice could have burned. Sasuke sighed and turned his gaze out the windshield.

"Do you want to know how it happened?" At this Tenten turned and glared at him. Before taking a deep sigh and

"I guess."

Sasuke cleared his throat and began, "I was watching the game at Jimmy's, but when I was getting ready to leave Kiba got me to play wingman-"

Tenten looked at him by turning her head and interrupted him, "Being a wingman does not mean that you end up sleeping with the evil bitch who your girlfriend hates."

"Would you let me explain myself Ten?" Sasuke snapped. "I went to his table and helped him get Hinata's attention. Ino was there being a pain to everyone involved so I got Ino to leave by getting her play darts. Which she ended up failing at and since I was half-way into a bottle of scotch just so I could stand being near her, I showed her how t throw a dart. She initiated it by rubbing up on me—". Tenten interrupted him again,

"I don't need to hear anymore Sasuke, I'm disgusted with you. I don't know why you thought telling me you got shit-faced and how Ino connived her way into OUR bed by brushing against you inappropriately." Her voice cracked as she said this. Sasuke hit his head against the seat which he immediately regretted when shooting pain went through his face. He sighed,

"Tenten, I'm trying to show you that I would never have made that choice had I been in my right mind, and I… even if you don't forgive me, I need to apologize to you. What I did was bad enough, but the fact that you had to come home to that…" he sighed again, "I know that I don't deserve it but I want… I want you to give me the chance to get your trust back. I've been trying to say this for weeks but I couldn't get ahold of you." He said this with a tinge of anger. Tenten thumped her head against the wheel again and she looked at the road the accident was nearly pulled out of the way.

"Sasuke, you have to have thought that I would move on sometime? Do you really think I could forgive you for this?" Tenten muttered into her hands staring at the road as the road crew pulled the rest of the scrap metal from the road.

"No, but I'm hoping you'll give me a chance to get you back. If you wanted it, I'd never drink another drop of alcohol again. But, I need you in my life Tenten, we've been together for years and I don't want to throw that all away because I was a fool and let the drink get to me." The man's voice was pleading. Tenten didn't answer, and when the light turned green after the traffic began to move on. Tenten didn't say a word to Sasuke for the rest of the ride and he didn't try to speak either, when they got to the hospital Tenten pulled up beside the clinic entrance and put the car in park. She turned to Sasuke,

"Okay, you want the chance to get me back?"

"Yes."

"Then I am willing to let you try. But that doesn't mean I'm not also going to try with Neji, he has been there for me for years now and I want to see where it goes and I don't want to throw that away if this… thing between us doesn't work." Sasuke's mouth was set in a hard line but then he smiled,

"Okay then. When can I see you then?"

"Tomorrow, after my date with Neji tonight." _That certainly got rid of his grin. _Tenten thought to herself. Sasuke shook his head and looked at her,

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Tenten said as Sasuke opened the car door, but then Sasuke leaned back in and kissed Tenten on her cheek near her mouth. Then with a cocky smile walked towards the doors and waved at her as she drove away.

* * *

"Why Tenten why? How'd you let him convince you to give him another chance at you?" Sakura said as Tenten took a sip of her coffee and then shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She shuddered at the sensation of going from hot to cold so soon after the other\\. She looked up,

"Because he made a good point Sakura, and I'm hurting from what he did to me. God knows that, but… I honestly think that if he hadn't been drinking that night it never would have happened. And Ino… she's taken so much from me already, remember Toby?" Sakura's mouth pursed and she nodded. "I can't let her win, she took Toby, and she tried to take Sasuke from me, not in the same way but… if I let him go she wins."

"So this is a pride thing then?"

Tenten took another bite of ice cream and sucked on the spoon, "In a way yes, but it's also because… I miss him."

Sakura shook her head and looked at Tenten, her arms crossed on top of her stomach as she leaned against her counter. "And what about Neji?" Tenten sighed and looked at her spoon as she sat on the stool next to the island in Sakura's kitchen in the apartment next to her own.

"I'm going to see both of them. I told Sasuke this when I agreed to give him another chance, and he didn't really have anything to say about it, he accepted it, which I was not expecting because I know how his jealousy is."

"Have you told Neji?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. We're going out tonight and I'm going to see how that goes, all that I do know is that I'm not going to give Neji up, because otherwise I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life if this arrangement with Sasuke doesn't work out. Plus it's not fair for me to not even give Neji a chance after all that he has done for me, especially after our time out with each other last night… well this morning today."

"Okay then." Sakura said, "But just so you know, even if you are giving Sasuke a chance I don't feel bad for breaking his nose." The two women burst into laughter.

* * *

AN: okay thanks everybody for reading this, I hope you enjoy. And I also hope you understand where Tenten is coming from with this. And to answer some questions that I have been asked, either the next chapter or the one after that is going to be a flashback chapter in order to kind of explain some things. And tell you all you Toby is(not the akatsuki guy in the orange mask). Anyway see you next chapter. R+R thanks :)

-G.T.C.


End file.
